Lee Everett
:Main article: Lee Everett (walking dead wiki) Lee Everett is an African-American and the main character and protagonist of The Walking Dead. He met a young girl, Clementine at her home after he escaped a police car, being taken to Prison for being accused of accidentally murdering a senator who was sleeping with his wife in a fight. Lee is first seen being taken to prison by a cop (He is not named and not likely to be). The cop driving has a conversation with Lee during the car ride. However, at one point the cop is not paying attention to the road and crashes into a zombie. Lee wakes up after being unconscious for an unknown amount of time. Lee then is attacked by the cop who became a zombie, but manages to kill him with a shotgun that was found outside of the police cruiser. Lee then runs away from several other zombies and climbs a fence and falls into Clementine's backyard. He then meets and befriends Clementine. Lee is from Macon Georgia. Later it is revealed Lee was being taken to prison for murdering a senator who slept with his wife. PewDie will usually make Lee's decisions of helping female characters by the standard of whether he can "get laid" or not, and attempted to hook Lee up with Carley. Carley knew Lee's circumstances in going to prison, but kept his secret. Unfortunately, Carley was murdered by Lilly in the third episode, causing PewDie to express his deep disappointment, since he had to replay the game twice "so Lee could get laid" (which actually is not a possible option in the game). After Carley dies, Lee expresses that he was "fond" of her, although that was no place or time to start a romantic relationship. Although in Episode 4 of The Walking Dead, PewDie was shocked that Lee got bitten by a walker. Later, as Lee and his group try to find a way to Clementine after she was kidnapped by a stranger and brought to the Marsh House hotel, Lee begins to collapse from dizziness and fatigue from the infected bite. The option to cut off Lee's arm is given, but PewDie decides to let Lee keep his arm. Lee and the survivors are forced to the top floor of a house, and each of them leaps to another building in order to get away. Ben falls drop during his jump, and Kenny runs down into the alley to check up on him. It is shown that Ben has been impaled in the chest by a sharp object. Ben's frantic cries draw walkers near. Kenny kills Ben with a bullet to put him out of his misery so he won't feel any more pain in his last moments. Then, Kenny sacrifices himself to the walker herd closing in on him from both sides as he urges Lee to get away. PewDie gets very emotional and cried over Kenny's brave sacrifice and Ben's untimely death. In the final part of the game, Episode 5, Lee, Crista and Omid continue on their journey to get back Clementine. They plan to cross a large sign that connects from one building to the next and Lee goes first. In the middle of Lee going across it, the sign breaks in half. Lee decides to go down on the street and stab through the walkers in order to reach the Marsh House (Which PewDie thought was Badass). In his right hand he holds a cleaver, and in his other he has a piece of a broken glass shard. Inside the Marsh House hotel, Lee cautiously opens a door, and is met with a man with a gun. The man has Clementine in another room, but Lee is forced to abide by the man's wishes of putting down his weapons. Then, the man sits down and begins talking to Lee. It is found out the man was the owner of the station wagon in the forest from weeks ago that Kenny and the rest of the group had salvaged and taken the foods and clothes inside it. The man shows remarkable rage towards Kenny and Katjaa for taking his things, and blames their looting for the loss of trust he had with his own wife, who he later lost after she ran off with their daughter, Elizabeth. He hints that they did not get far, and that they were dead when he found them. The man goes on to say by the time he found Clementine, he wasn't even angry at Lee anymore, and just wanted revenge on his pals who took his supplies in the station wagon. But, the man could not look past all the dangers Lee put Clementine in. Strangely, the man is infuriated at what he perceives as Lee's lack of parenting and sheltering of Clementine. He wants to keep Clementine to "become a family," and begins to talk to a duffel bag in front of him, which contains the zombified head of his deceased wife. Clementine sneaks out of a door from behind. Lee can see her, and directs her to a weapon at the nearby dresser. Clementine bashes the man over the head with it, and he and Lee fight to kill one another. Eventually, he gains the upper hand over Lee, but Clementine grabs a gun and shoots the man dead. Afterwards, Lee and Clementine reunite. He gives back her hat, and they make way to leave until a walker stumbles in at the door entrance. The walker ignores Lee because he is covered in zombie blood and guts, but goes after Clementine. Lee kills the walker easily, and gets an idea to smear the walker's blood on Clementine's clothes so she too will smell like a walker. They make their way through the walker crowd on the streets, but Lee passes out. Clementine drags him into a safe, secluded building where he finally shows her he was bitten. She is hysterical at the news, but follows his last instructions. Lee is getting weaker and weaker, so he tells her she must leave the city and try to find Crista and Omid. He says he will miss her, which she also echoes. As Lee closes his eyes to die, Clementine uses the gun to shoot him so he won't reanimate as a walker.During which, PewDiePie broke down to tears, in grief of the death of Lee. At the Ending of The Walking Dead Season 2, PewDiePie announces that it was absolutely official that Lee is Back on the Story (though some Bros don't agree with this announcement but it is not known if he will Play Episode 2 of The Walking Dead Season 2) Category:Introduced September 2012 Category:The Walking Dead Category:Characters Category:A New Day Category:Deceased